


Glug Glug

by angryruleguy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzos Milkies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryruleguy/pseuds/angryruleguy
Summary: schlorp schlorp





	Glug Glug

He could have never expected the significance of this moment. Brown eyes meeting  exquisite turqouise framed by striking silver hair.

Hanzo Shimada felt a tremor in his chest that left him with an emotion he could not name. 

How odd.

\----

Sephiroth was like a cat. Graceful, cunning, eyes that pinned a person and left them paralyzed. (And well if every now and again hes hunched over the floor hacking up a hairball, well he wouldn’t deny it)

But what truly made him cat like, was his thirst for cream. Sephiroth loved cream. Frothy and warm, almost never curdled. 

Yes, he lusted after it, but he was also very particular about where his cream came from. No cow, goat, or other third animal could create the milk that would sate the beast inside him. 

He smirks to himself as he puts away his meager belongings in the guest room. 

How fortunate for him the man running this inn had the most ample human udders he had ever seen.

 

\----

Hanzo had not seen the silver crowned man since the night he checked in. Usually Hanzo did not care or think much of where his patrons went during the day. This man was different, there was something about him.

Also he had one wing and the longest fucking sword Hanzo had ever seen and in his opinion it was stupidly magnificent.

Hanzo grabs his bow and begins his exercises he does every day. To be honest Hanzo is very tired of shooting the walls of his home because he has to spend two hours repairing the walls. But there is literally nothing the archer can do about the daily abuse his house faces. Nothing.

Pulling the string back has become difficult as of late. He tries to calm his mind, but it is not his mind that is the problem. His problem rests lower.

His milk sacks are so heavy.

His back aches and nipples twitch at the slightest movement. Oh how Hanzo yearns to be milked and suckled on. But he cannot.

He doesn’t have a reason because I can’t think of a reason, but he doesn’t know that so its ok. 

Hanzo sighs as he releases five scatter arrows at once directly into the wall of his home before ducking to avoid the ricochet. 

As Hanzo lifted himself off the ground dusting off his clothes he hears the soft tamp tamp of someone tamping the soft ground. Hanzo turns and sees....

 

Sephiroth.

Again they lock eyes and no words are spoken. Sephiroth unsheathed his absurdly long sword. Not to fight, but to show Hanzo.

Hanzo feels his breath catch as he sees the lengthy blade wobble in the wind and make that WORBLE WORBLE WJDJJGKEKFK noise that laminated paper does when you wiggle it.

Hanzo drops his whatever he was holding, or doesn't if he wasn't holding anything and rushes into Sephiroths human arms. His pecs slosh and jiggle the entire way.

\---  
Sephiroth holds the lactose filled man close and immediately motorboats his chest.

BTHHHHHTHNLLLSLLPBBBBBBB

Thats what motorboating Hanzo sounds like. 

The man wails, his nutrient laden chest ripples  under Sephiroths, okayish looking lips. They're a bit chapped because he lost his Eos chapstick egg thing. He could get some Burt's Bees or Carmax or Final Fantasy chap stick but its not the same.

Sephiroth drops his utterly doofusy sword and it immediately shatters on the hard ground. He doesn't mind though, that's just what gravity does to swords.

Hanzo pulls his shirt sleeve down so his entire torso is just right there for schlorping. Sepiroth is not one to dawddle and schlorps the nipple immediately. 

\---

It’s like a damn breaking, Hanzo’s milkies spill from his heaving chest, delicious thick warm milkies. Sephiroth gurgles it all up like his life depended on it. 

Hanzo could cry at the relief of being emptied. He curls his fingers in Sephiroth’s long hair. 

Sephiroth looks back at him and sighs.

“Where is the nearest rest room, I’m lactose intolerant.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone for mik
> 
>  
> 
> im a good friend :^)


End file.
